Would you lie here with me and just forget the world?
by SonCecy
Summary: Based upon the TV series and the fact that they're all teenager again and seeing Seven just the way he left her, makes Five remember all that he felt, and still feel for her. Rated M for next chapters
1. Chapter 1

Would you lie here with me and just forget the world?

When they went back to their teen years, Five promised himself that they wouldn't repeat the same mistakes of last time. They will stop the apocalypse, bust most important of all, they will make Vanya feel their love, his love.

When he saw her, the teenager he remembered, the one that he dreamed about a thousand times when he was in that empty world, the one that he missed so much, the one that he left behind with his hurry to time travel, the one that he betrayal, he felt so sorry, but also a warm feel installed in his belly, he felt a little more in home, truly in home.

Fortunately, all of his siblings were asleep, or unconscious, it didn't matter, he had time to wake Vanya up and talk with her calmly. —Vanya, wake up— He said softly as he shacked her shoulder, Vanya started to move a little and then, suddenly, she opened her eyes, no shadow of that white irises that seemed very scary, just her warm chocolate eyes.

He saw the exact moment when she remembered what happened, her eyes filled up with tears and her face truly showed how sorry and horrified she was of what she had done.

—I- I- am s-so s-so-sorry— Vanya said as she burst into tears and shake violently because of it. He couldn't bare see her like that, so he embraced her in a tight hug, wishpering in her ear —hey, it's okay, it was not your fault, you can't control it, we have another chance to make things right, We won't let you alone to manage this, I won't leave you alone, I would never leave you, and if that freaking old man keeps making you feel unworthy, then we'll leave—

And he meant it, maybe they weren't adults yet, but they could manage it for a year or two, and then leave.

Vanya wasn't shaking anymore, and he could take her shoulders and look her right in the eyes, so she could see how serious he was about it —I really meant it Vanya, you taked all this shit all alone, and I won't let you take this all by yourself again. I'm not surprised that you almost destroyed the world, god knows that we deserved it, I deserved it, not only for leave you with that shitty person that we called Father, but for excluding you again, when I came back, for not catching up with you, it may have been changed everything, but now, we have another chance, I have another chance to be all I wanted to be for you—

This time, she hugged him, and he was thankful for that, because he almost told her everything he saved with jealousy in the bottom of his heart. To feel her so small in his arms make him truly happy, that she didn't rejected him. Yes he cared about the apocalypse thing, but right now, he just cared about Vanya and how he would do everything he could for her, so she wouldn't feel alone, unworthy, unwanted or useless anymore.

They heard how the other started to wake up, and they separated before anyone could see them.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, they remembered all the Apocalypse stuff, Vanya dragger herself next to Allison, and took her hand in hers and said sorry over and over, like a mantra, Allison stopped her and told her that they all were sorry, and the hugged her, Klaus managed to drag next to they and joined the hug at the same time as Luther, Ben did it after him, followed by Five and Diego, and they all were whispering how sorry they were.

Five was the first to let go, he noticed they were still in the theater and it was past midnight. All the Hargreeves stay stand behind him, expect him to say anything. —Well, we're just a few streets apart of the Academy, we should get back there before the Old man notices we're not there.— And they started to walk to the Academy, Allison still had her arm upon Vanya's shoulders, and Klaus grabbed her hand.

Five wasn't jealous of them. He just wanted to have the freedom of do that too, to be close to her. Finally they arrived to the academy. They barely managed to get in without any adult noticing. Five stopped them in the hallway —If you have any questions, let's meet tomorrow, in the hall, before practice, oh, and act surprised at breakfast, it's been almost three years since I left.—

They all just nodded in response, they were too tired, and sure as hell that he was barely stand and awake. Allison and Klaus let go Vanya, and One, Two, Three, Four and Six get into their rooms, Five, without noticing, followed Vanya to her room. Vanya let him in, and just then, she spoke —I am okay Five, you don't have to do this, I can do this— that make Five react.

He followed her to her room! What was he thinking? Well, that was the problem, he wasn't. She tried to look okay and just started to get her bed ready to sleep, just then Five looked at her, and noticed he wouldn't make it to his room without fell off.

—I know you can, Vanya, the one who can't it's me, time travel seven people for fifteen years wasn't an easy task. I'm going to fell asleep in less than a minute. —

And then, he just fells in her bed, she just giggles and climb to the other side of the bed. Only when he feels she is by his side, he settled down facing her, her eyes was still open, and he stared at her for what felt like an eternity and suddenly, she got closer to him, and buried her face in his chest, and he surrounded her with his arm, making sure that the blanket covered both of them. He knew it, he was in home. And that night they both had the best sleep they've ever had in years.


	2. Chapter 2 Here in your eyes

Chapter 2.

Five woke up before Vanya, his face was buried deep in her neck, smelling her hair, and felt Vanya still pressed on his chest.

The warm of her body was like a lullaby that invited him to rest. He let himself enjoy that moment, and then as Vanya woke up, he hugged her tighten even more. She hugged him back, feeling relieved after all those years of loneliness.

She whispered -Good morning, Five- He separated from her just enough to see her face -Good morning, Vanya-

He looked at the clock in her night table- it was almost time for the bell to ring. -It's almost time for us to get ready for breakfast, we should think how this is going to work, even if I don't want that the Old Man notice that I'm back, we don't have a choice, it's easier for both of us that I make an entrance, and then, figure out how and when are we going to train you to use your powers. But we are going to need someone's help.-

As Five thinks who could help them- Vanya spoke -What if we tell Mom?, about everything, the end of the world and that I caused it, she would help us- then she lowered her eyes and said -after you left, we got a little closer, and judging for what you said last night and by the things in my desk, it's been almost three years, I know she would help us- and the sound of sadness in her voice, caused his heart to hurt a lot, she will be the death to him. -Well, if you say so, I'll trust you, and probably would be a better idea if Diego goes with you when you tell her, I will be there too, of course, but I think it would help, one way or another.

Five squeezed her a little, just to confort her, and Vanya felt secure in his arms.

-Five- said Vanya as she looked his face. When their eyes met, Vanya felt something heavy in her chest, not in a bad way, actually, it was nice, and she forgot whatever she was going to say, and then a realization hit her, all that she was, all that she ever was, was reflected there, in his eyes and she couldn't stop looking at him.

For the first time in her life, she truly felt special, she had to be special if Five looked at her like that. It was so intense and yet, they couldn't look away. Five gently caressed her cheek as she, unconscious, caressed the bare skin by his shirt almost touching his neck.

She saw how Five swallowed hard as she touched his collarbone and felt her blood rush to her cheeks. They were so intimated that Vanya felt as if suddenly the temperature elevated several degrees.

Damn teenage body, cursed Five in his mind, he needed to get out of that bed, before things got awkward, so he was the first to look away, actually, down to her lips, but, instead of yield on to what he really wanted, he kissed her forehead.

-It's time to get up, I should go to my room before someone discover us, I wouldn't mind, but the Old Man won't be happy and will punish us-

Vanya nodded in response, she didn't wanted him to leave, so, when he was getting up, she got up to place a kiss on his cheek, but in that precise moment, Five turned to see her, and her lips made contact not with his cheek, but his lips.

It wasn't a heated kiss, was merely a touch of skin since both of them were so surprised to even make a move. Five's mind went blank, but his body didn't, passed initial surprise, he took her face in his hands, kissing her back, not daring to break their connection. Vanya grabbed his shirt and let out an almost unheard moan, but of couse Five hear it, he opened his eyes and break the kiss. If he didn't stop now, he couldn't do it until it were too late.

Yes, he was in his fifties and she in her thirties, but phisically they were almost sixteen, so it was obvious that hormones will do their tricks, but no, he had to resist, she deserved better, and, hell if he would do whatever he could to give it to her.

-Well, this surely is a change- they hear a voice an turned to the door, there was Ben, with the door opened just a little and his face inside the room. -and surely that I knocked, you just were too 'distracted'-

Five got up from bed and placed himself between the bed and the door. -What is it, Ben? Speak-

Ben get in the room -Well, I just wanted you to know what day is it, well, tomorrow is our birthday, our sixteen birthday.- and he looked down to the floor. Vanya let out a gasp, it didn't make any sense for him, but she get up from bed and run to hug Ben.

Five noticed that Ben was almost crying, and he remembered, Vanya said in her book that Ben died a few days after their sixteen Birthday.

He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and said softly -We won't let you die this time, Ben- Vanya move her head up and down as a confirmation of Five's words.

Ben let go Vanya and said -If he doesn't kill me, it will do. Our Father put something in me, so, if I loss control over this- he signaled his chest- it will stop me. Certainly almost what He did with you Vanya, with the pills. But this is going to kill me, the only way that I don't die, is if that it's taken away from me.-

Five smiled with resolution, he knew exactly what to do.

**Hello there, I'm really thankful for all of you who read this and follow the story. I just needed to let this out of my system.**

**This ff is inspired in some ways by the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.**

**Please be gentle with me, it's my first ff in English, and if I get something spelled wrong feel free to tell me and leave reviews.**

**And another thing, I have just watched the tv series, so, I don't really know how or when Ben died, so I took some liberty in that way**


	3. Chapter 3 The morning

Chapter 3.

Five had a plan, it would be on Vanya and Ben's shoulders most of it, but he was convinced that they could do it just fine.

But they had to survive that day first, so he explained his plan to Ben and Vanya, and he managed it to do it without blushing everytime his eyes were upon Vanya's lips, but sure as hell it was hard, he had enough space on his mind to remember every milisecond of that kiss, and to still think about their plan, and that they will were doing it late that night.

Ben went to his bedroom, or so they thought, and Five suddenly felt so self conscious, and he said a little amused -Well, I will be going to my bedroom, and get ready to go down stairs- Vanya just nodded in response, and Five space-travelled to his bedroom and his heart beated so hard as if he was running a marathon, so his mind went just on autopilot, and changed his clothes, waited for the bell to ring, and after several minutes he went downstairs.

On Vanya's side, it was no different, she was still amused, but managed it to calm down before she broke something, but still, she couldn't stop thinking about everything, the night of well sleep they shared, and later on, the kiss, well, she certainly had a experience to compare, if you can call an manipulative cunt as a experience. She still can't believe that she truly felt something for him, but, the more she tought about it, the most she was convinced that it wasn't real for Leonard, no, Harold, at the very end, he was just using her, that was actually worse than the rejection.

And there she went again, why she didn't pull back when she accidentally kissed Five? Why didn't he? She actually felt her belly to shake when their lips touched, compared to what she felt with Leon… Harold, this was way more intense, and it was just a peck in the lips, and well, even if she was ashamed of giving everything to Harold, or so she tought, now, life gave her another chance, and well, she was going to take it.

When the bell rang, she went downstairs as it should be, and took her place, beside an empty chair that will be filled at any moment now.

Father came downstairs and said good morning to the kids, Grace put the dishes in the table, and they began to eat. Suddenly, Grace went back to the kitchen, she saw someone up on the stairs, someone she haven't seen in several years, she saw Five.

Vanya was the first of the Hargreeves seeing Five, she got up from the chair and fuck everything, she saw him about twenty minutes ago, but she still couldn't believe he was back. She didn't have to fake the tears in her eyes, she hugged him, and as soon as she put her head on his chest, she felt a huge hand on her shoulders that pulled her back and send her a few feet away.

Of course it was Reginald Hargreeves, he put his hands on Five's shoulders and shaked him, demanding answers from him, about his time travelling and why did he didn't came back sooner. Five said in his best voice of arrogance -Let's talk in other place, I have a lot of things to tell you-

And then, they move to Reginald's office.


End file.
